


Thankful

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friendship, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 19:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Reader enjoys Thanksgiving with their hunter family. No pairing and reader's sex not specified.





	Thankful

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics over from Tumblr. I tried to not touch it too much. I'll live with my mistakes. Originally posted 10/06/16.

“Hey! Don’t touch that!” you ordered firmly at Dean. Castiel looked over his shoulder to where you were looking immediately. Dean stopped, his finger centimeters above the pumpkin pie. Putting your hand on your hip, you stared him down. “Were you really going to dig your finger into that perfectly shaped pie?”

He had snuck into the kitchen behind you and Cas and made his way over to the counter where you had placed the pie.

Dean gave you a sheepish smile. “I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, so is everyone else. If you’re really that hungry, I can start putting out the appetizers.”

Dean’s face lit up immediately. “We have appetizers?”

Walking over to the fridge, you shot him an annoyed look. “Dean, it’s Thanksgiving. You’re supposed to bloat yourself on food. Of course there are appetizers.”

Throwing the fridge door open, you bent down, peering in at your choices. You pulled out the plate with the cream cheese covered in spicy jelly. You held it out and Cas took it from you.

“The Wheat Thins?” he asked you.

Nodding, you answered, “Yeah. And the other ones next to them for the spinach dip or whatever people want to dip them in.”

Castiel nodded and moved to bring it out to the table, leaving you and Dean in the kitchen.

You grabbed the container of spinach dip and stood up, holding it out to Dean over the top of the fridge door. “Grab that bread too. The little sliced ones in those bags,” you told him pointing at the counter.

Turning around, you went over to the slow cooker.

“What’s that?” Dean asked curiously as you unplugged the slow cooker, making to move it.

“Crab dip.”

Dean let out a pleased groan and moved quickly towards the doorway with the bread and spinach dip in his hands.

You brought the slow cooker into the library where Sam had set the tables earlier in the day. Considering that the table in the bunker’s kitchen was not that large, you all had decided here would be better to have the meal. Sam had pressed the tables together.

Adding the vegetable tray to the table, you looked over at Dean to gauge his reaction. Dean rubbed his hands together, looking at the stuff on the table as Castiel returned with the stuffed mushrooms he had been keeping warm in one of the ovens. He had insisted on helping you and had undertaken the task of making them. You had to admit, for cooking them for the first time, they looked pretty good.

Suddenly, Dean frowned slightly. “Where are the deviled eggs?”

Snorting, you shook your head walking past him. “Dean, you can never be satisfied, can you?”

“No but seriously.”

“They’ll be with the rest of the food when we eat.”

Dean groaned as you walked down the hallway and you snorted again.

A little bit later as you were cutting up the potatoes, Charlie walked into the kitchen. She was still in her pajamas, rubbing her eyes. “Jesus, Char. It’s almost 1:00.”

“Hey, I got clean up duty. You’re doing the first part,” she told you, yawning. “Dean better not back out on helping me.”

“I’ll kick his ass,” you responded, causing her to smirk.

She walked over to the coffee pot and looked back at you. “Aww, thanks. Always looking out for me,” she said, referring to the fact you had made a fresh pot recently.

“Always.”

“Where’s the appetizers?”

Chuckling, you commented, “You are more in tune to what happens at Thanksgiving than Dean. He almost shit himself when I told him we had appetizers.”

Charlie opened her mouth and then closed it. Giving a little laugh, she said, “I was about to say, what kind of childhood did he have but then I remembered I already know. But, seriously, where are your guys’ deliciousness?”

“The library,” Castiel answered, placing the asparagus in a saucepan.  
Charlie was gone instantly.

The two of you continued working on the last parts of the meal, checking on the turkey every once in a while. It was getting close to being done. You were right in your timing, dinner going to be close to 2:00 as you had planned.

“We should have kept some of those appetizers in here with us. I’m starving,” you mumbled, mashing the potatoes up. “The turkey has about another 20 minutes.”

“I could go get a plate for you,” Castiel offered.

“Oh my god, please,” you begged him.

He grinned and turned around. But then he stopped and you furrowed your brow before turning around to follow his gaze.

Mrs. Tran stood in the doorway, Sam behind her. She was holding a pie in her hands. She was dressed up in a nice shirt and pants that you could see under her coat. You had texted her, letting her know you all were going to have a Thanksgiving dinner at the bunker. Sam had followed up with another text, reaffirming that you all wanted her there. She had responded that she would think about it. You knew she had some apprehension coming back to the place where Kevin had died but you had hoped she would show up. You all were worried about her, being all alone.

“You came,” you finally said.

She smiled softly, walking into the kitchen. “You know how it is,” she told you. “This is the closest thing I have to a family.” She eyed the pie on the counter and gave you an apologetic look. “I should have known.”

“Please,” you waved her off. “Have you met Dean?” This drew a laugh out of her. You looked down at the pie and rose your eyebrows, “Plus, he loves Pecan pie. So, you’re going to be his favorite.”

You paused and then looked down at her hand, seeing the ring still there. “He’s still here,” she told you, answering your unasked question. Sam furrowed his brow behind her, looking at her curiously. “He’s been busy though as of late. I don’t think he’ll show.”

“Busy with what?” Sam asked.

Mrs. Tran looked over her shoulder at him and shrugged, “I don’t know. He doesn’t say. He says it’s good though.”

Sam looked thoughtful. “Well, we trust him.”

A sad smile was on Mrs. Tran’s face, “Yes, we do.”

About twenty minutes later, you were all moving the main courses into the library. Sam took the liberty of carrying the turkey, insisting he should carry the heaviest thing since he had not helped with the cooking.

“Yeah, what have you done today, you lazy ass?” Charlie taunted.

“Says the person who slept in until almost dinner,” Sam retorted, carefully placing the turkey in the center of the table. Charlie stuck her tongue out at him.

“Yes, funeral potatoes!” Dean exclaimed, plopping himself down right in front of them.

“Where’s the beer?” Charlie asked.

“I’ll get it,” Castiel responded.

“And the wine!” Charlie called after him.

Dean was not waiting for everyone to sit down before he had started dishing up food for himself. He already had a deviled egg in his mouth and another one in his hand.

“Are you kidding me?” you asked him.

“I have been waiting all day for this,” Dean told you, his mouth full, shooting you a look across the table. “You should be happy I am so excited about your cooking.”

“Dean, you being excited about food is nothing. You would eat a two day old sandwich that was sitting in a gas station if you were hungry enough,” Charlie chimed in, dishing up green bean casserole for herself.

“So would you!”

“Not denying that.”

Mrs. Tran laughed, “Boy, I forgot the commotion.”

“I live in it daily,” you chuckled in response, taking the casserole from Charlie.

Castiel returned with the alcohol placing it down on the table. Charlie immediately reached for the beer, happy to see it was pumpkin flavored. Sam had started cutting the turkey and was serving it to everyone. Dean had almost finished half of his plate already and Castiel sat down by Mrs. Tran, watching everyone dig in and enjoy his cooking.

The food was filling, the company was joyful, and the laughter was plenty.

You were thankful. You wouldn’t want to live anywhere else.  



End file.
